supermansuperfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Titans Season 6-12 Supporting Characters
Supporting characters from season 6 to twelve of Teen Titans. Protagonists Etrigan/Jason Blood - One day, the Branding Iron is stolen from Jason by a moth. He then told Robin when he arrived as Etrigan. He then witnesses the Titans get separated into their good and bad sides. When Kitten starts trouble with the Titan copies, named the Teen Tyrants, Etrigan helps the Titans. He charges at Kitten during the fight, but she separates Etrigan and Jason from each other. Etrigan was then ordered by Kitten to fight Robin, but he was stopped by Blackfire. He was returned to normal once Robin got the Branding Iron and undid the spells. He then complimented the Titans on their work and left. Kid Flash - A new member of the Titans East with Jinx. About two months after Superboy joined the Titans, Kid Flash challenged Superboy to a race across Jump City to determine who was the fastest teen alive. The winner would be the one who completed five laps around Jump City. In the middle of the race, they slipped on a piece of ice, and Kid Flash wanted to go in right away, but he agreed with Superboy to wait until some back up arrived. Kid Flash then explained to Superboy, Robin, Speedy, and Raven about Captain Cold. Kid Flash then followed Superboy's plan to trip Captain Cold's trap, and when they were frozen, Kid Flash phased through the ice with his speed. Kid Flash then pinned down Captain Cold's limbs, and after he was taken away, he continued his race with Superboy. Jinx - Jinx is now a new member of the Titans East with Kid Flash. She watched Kid Flash and Superboy begin their race around Jump City, used to Kid Flash's show-off nature. Jinx then arrived to give Kid Flash and Superboy back up when they faced Captain Cold, but it appears she didn't do anything obvious in the fight. Speedy- Speedy is still a member of the Titans East. He was called in for backup before Superboy and Kid Flash fought Captain Cold. Speedy pinned Captain Cold to the wall with one of his arrows. Jonathan Kent - Still alive and now the adopted grandfather of Superboy, Jonathan was asked by his adopted grandson, Conner, to look after a shape-shifting girl named Tina. He assured Conner that they'd keep an eye on her. Martha Kent - Still alive and now the adopted grandmother of Superboy, Martha was asked by Conner to look after a shape-shifting girl named Tina. Tina - An orphaned girl who was taken in by a mysterious man who gave her a shape-shifting ability and artificially aged to sixteen years old to improve the range of people she could turn into. The man then ordered her to rob a bank as Blackfire. She ran into Superboy and pushed him aside before his budding x-ray vision caused him to see her green skeleton, a side-effect of her gaining her powers. She was later ordered by the "bad man" to kill Superboy. She managed to wind Superboy with a punch, but she was held up on a piece of earth by Terra and cried to be let down. After that, she gave up, and Superboy took her to the Kent Farm to be taken care of, allowing Tina to realize that Superboy was Conner Kent. A couple of months later, Tina was four years old again, and when the Titans arrived at the Kent Farm to relax, Tina played with Superboy's new dog, Krypto. Krypto - A dog that was genetically altered to have the same powers of Superman and Superboy. He eventually met Superboy after he escaped and played fetch with him and showed that he had super speed, super strength, and he could fly. Krypto then licked Superboy's face. He later flew to Titan Towers with him. Upon meeting the other Titans, Krypto immediately licked Raven's face, despite her protests. Krypto then caused some trouble when he ate Blackfire's favorite pair of boots and drooled on the T-Car. He then got reprimanded by Starfire when he drank out of the toilet. He more than proved he could earn his keep when he fought a bank robber who had beaten the other Titans and tore off his mechanical arm, which had the money, and pulled apart the rest of the suit before pulling the pilot out. Krypto was then congratulated by the Titans, and he licked Raven again. He even managed to win over Cyborg and Blackfire and became a Titan. When the Titans relaxed at the Kent Farm, Krypto played with Tina. Krypto later covered his eyes while he watched a video about antelopes mating and blushed. He then went with the Titans to stop a bank-robber named Exotica. He was then targeted by a controlled Cyborg, but he pinned him down. After that, he was revealed to have recently pooped in the shoes Blackfire was wearing at that moment. He later went to sleep between a de-aged Superboy and Raven, and they petted him as they napped. Later, he comforted Blackfire when she was feeling alone and listened to how Blackfire had believed her time with the Titans has changed her. Krypto then jumps on a depressed Raven and licks her until she giggles. Antagonists Metallo - Recovering from his brain being shut down by Grodd. Metallo went to Jump City to rob a bank and steal exploding darts when he was confronted by the Titans. When the newest Titan, Superboy, charged at him, Metallo caught his wrist and twisted his wrist as he exposed his new Kryptonite heart. When Cyborg tried to help, Metallo knocked him into Beast Boy. Starfire then tried to kick him down to give Superboy time to recover, but she only ended up hurting herself. His Kryptonite heart's radiation was then blocked by Raven, so it couldn't supply him with power, or weaken Superboy. He was then punched into the sea. Clayface - Somehow recovering from his fight with the Justice League, Clayface was recruited by Zod to attack a prison in Jump City. He then ran into the Titans and fought them. He was able to survive an attack from Starfire and a combined attack from Robin and Cyborg followed by another attack by Starfire. He then pulled Superboy into himself and tried to suffocate him before Superboy was released by an extremely powerful Star Bolt from Starfire. Clayface was then incapacitated when Raven froze him in place with her powers and Beast Boy rammed into him. Clayface was then gathered up and sent back to Arkham. Catgirl/Duela Dent - The daughter of Harvey Dent, Two-Face. She was ignored by her father for not being a twin and ended up with a split-personality disorder where each personality proclaimed herself to be the daughter out a different Batman villain. She was hired by Slade and Zod to fight the Titans. She then had a bank teller activate the silent alarm to bring in the Titans, and she confronted them on the roof. She then proved how formidable she was when she shot Superboy with a Kryptonite bullet, but he was saved when Raven took the bullet out and turned it into led. Her gun was then destroyed by Superboy. After that, she figured she'd lose, so she pushes a button that makes the whole building begin to collapse, and they let Duela go in order to save the people inside, and Duela latter applauds the Titans and gives Superboy a coy wink before heading off. Later, one of Duela's other personalities, the Daughter of Scarecrow, took over, and she planned to rob Jump City University. When she was confronted by the Titans, she tossed her fear gas at them, but they all recovered before she could escape, and she was grabbed by Superboy and tossed to the others where Robin unmasked her to reveal Duela. She was then sent to Arkham. Talia al Ghul - Talia assisted Ra's al Ghul in his plan to capture the Titans' souls. When Talia attempted to take Superboy and Raven's souls, the control of flung out of her hand by Raven. After they find Superboy and Raven after they escape, Talia starts a fire to destroy the puppets they contained the Titans' souls in until Superboy, in Raven's body, destroyed the controller. After that, Talia escaped with her father. Captain Cold - When Kid Flash and Superboy raced around Jump City, Captain Cold froze a nearby area of the race track, so that they would investigate in a nearby cabin. When they came in, Captain Cold froze them and explained that now all he had to do was wait for Superman and Flash to arrive, but they escaped thanks to previous planning and calling several other Titans for backup, with Kid Flash escaping with his speed, and Robin breaking the ice, so Superboy could get out. Captain Cold's gun was then destroyed by Raven, and he was pinned to a wall by one of Speedy's arrows. After that, Kid Flash trapped Captain Cold's limbs, and he was taken away by the police. Jax-Ur - Somehow surviving the black hole and ending up on Earth, Jax-Ur and Mala began tearing up the city. When Superboy and the Titans confronted them, Jax-Ur commented about how while Superboy may be a Kryptonian, he and Mala were already full grown. Jax-Ur then received a punch in the mouth from Superboy. Jax-Ur then held Superboy's arms as Mala pounded on him until he spun around, and she ended up hitting Jax-Ur. Eventually, Jax-Ur begins to use his heat vision to finish off Superboy until he's stopped by the Titans. After that, the Titans fight Jax-Ur and Mala until they're contained by Raven's power and sent back to the Phantom Zone by Superboy. Mala - Somehow surviving the black hole and ending up on Earth, Jax-Ur and Mala began tearing up the city. When Superboy and the Titans confronted them, Mala agreed with Jax-Ur's comment about how while Superboy may be a Kryptonian, she and Jax-Ur were already full grown. Mala then slammed Superboy's face into the ground. Jax-Ur then held Superboy's arms as Mala pounded on him until he spun around, and she ended up hitting Jax-Ur. After kneeing Superboy in the gut, she let Jax-Ur begin to use his heat vision to finish off Superboy until he's stopped by the Titans. After that, the Titans fight Jax-Ur and Mala until they're contained by Raven's power and sent back to the Phantom Zone by Superboy. Mxyzptlk - The prankster from the Fifth Dimension. Mxyzptlk decided to pester Superboy and Raven as they'd prove to be a challenge but believed that they were too dumb to trick him into saying his name backwards. He first caused some general confusion when he's nearly hit by a car before disappearing and the car turning into bubbles. He then introduces himself, spitting in Superboy's eye and licking Raven. He was then tricked into saying Kltypzyxm when Superboy and Raven asked what his name backwards was. Three months later, he was tricked into saying it again when they greeted him as Mr. Kltypzyxm. Three months later, he was tricked again when he spell checked a letter to Superboy's mom, and it was rigged to make him spell out his name backwards. Three months later, he turned all the Titans except Raven and Superboy into toddlers to aggravate them and revealed that they could only get rid of him for good by getting him to reveal his name backwards twice. They then pretended to give up and Mxy was asked to look after the new Toddler Titans, but he chased after them as a plan and was tricked into skywriting his name, backwards, twice. He then disappeared forever to the Fifth Dimension, and the kids were turned back to normal. Exotica - Another one of Lex Luthor's personal meta-humans. She can control any male mind with a kiss. She was sent by Luthor to rob a bank and take control of the male Titans' mind. She then kissed Beast Boy and had him run over Terra multiple times as a cheetah. She then kissed Cyborg and had him attack Krypto, but he was pinned by Krypto. She then kissed Robin, but before she could have him do anything, all the boys were bound up in Raven's energy. She then kissed Superboy, but he was immune to her powers, and he tossed her away. When she tried to escape, he super-heated the door knob with his heat vision, so she couldn't open it. She was then knocked out and sent to jail. Killer Moth - When Kitten demands to make a plan to destroy the Titans, Moth has one of his moths steal the Branding Iron of Morgaine LeFey from Jason Blood. Kitten - Kitten demands to be allowed to make a plan to destroy the Titans and has her father steal the Branding Iron of Morgaine LeFey. She then uses the Branding Iron to make evil versions of the Teen Titans and control them. She then called them the Teen Tyrants. She then causes general havoc like having Superboy destroy a theater that was showing X-Men Origins: Wolverine, have Raven rob an ice cream truck, and has Cyborg break into a cake store. When the Titans and Etrigan arrived to fight the Tyrants, Kitten used the Iron to separate Etrigan from Jason Blood and ordered him to attack Robin. She was then paralyzed by Raven, had the Iron taken from her by Superboy, and her plan was foiled when Robin undid the magic. He then stamped the symbol on Kitten's forehead and forced her into her room for six months. She was then forced to ran off as she said that the Titans would pay for this. Category:Teen Titans Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters